


Touch of a Lyric

by orphan_account, Sunny_Jay



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Music, Bottom Eren Yeager, Eren Is a Little Shit, Fan Eren Yeager, Multi, Mutual Attraction, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Underground Rapper Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 20:36:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11471217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunny_Jay/pseuds/Sunny_Jay
Summary: When a fan and a unpopular rapper unite in a unlikely way, in a fast food restaurant.





	Touch of a Lyric

It was cold, not as bad as it could be but enough to have Eren sticking his hands in his pockets to keep them warm as he walked through the streets, passing what seemed like the tenth restaurant now. He wasn't picky, just looking for something affordable that won't leave him with an aftertaste of regret. Spotting a place he'd never seen, probably because he'd not wandered off this far before, he found himself walking towards it without even realizing. The main sign on the front of the place big and bold, the name of the place most likely 'Titan Burgers' if the signs around the windows meant anything. Stopping close enough to read some of the 'favorites' displayed on the menu on one of the signs, Eren's eyes widened when he saw the size of their burgers. Already having decided this was worth his last bit of money, he walked in and looked around first before heading to what seemed like the line-up leading to the counter. On the inside, more of the menu could be seen on display screens up top, and his eyes were on those as he walked. Paying very little attention to his surroundings, he almost stumbled back when he'd bumped into someone. "O-Oh, sorry..." He mumbled, almost automatically. Straightening up, he looked to see who it was he'd walked right into a figure.

 

Levi usually came over to this burger joint to just enjoy the quietness. Not many people come out here, especially around this type of night. Where all the gangs would arise from the shadows, drive-by shooters, or just plain killers would come out at night t have "fun". Levi was in the far back of the restaurant, though it was a bit unique rather from McDonald's. It had their own little bar in the far left of the building. It would be around six to nine where the drunks would party and trash for three hours. Usually those were the broken ones, and the domestic abusers. These streets weren't good and they had no hope. You couldn't trust no one, and you certainly couldn't find no love. In those parts, you could forget about being happy.  


Levi got up from his seat to order more tea. He combed his hair with his fingers. He sighed slowly feeling tired per usual. Levi closed his eyes though his walk staggered a bit once bumped into. "Oi!" Levi hissed looking up...and he looked up at the most beautiful eyes he'd ever seen. They were Caribbean eyes, or green forest eyes? They changed every time Levi's eyes would take a different angle at them. Though it did little to change his mood by being ran into. "Watch where the fuck you're going brat."  


 Eren stared at the man who he just walked into, eyes wide and mouth open as if he were ready to say something, but nothing was coming out... Instead, he took a moment to take in his appearance. He was shorter than him, but the glare he was receiving almost made him feel much smaller. Even with a look like that, he was undoubtedly attractive. Very attractive, actually... What managed to snap him out of it was the fact that this man hadn't brushed this off as nothing or let it go, he sounded so pissed that suddenly Eren felt he wanted to take back the apology he mumbled for walking into him. Even more so when he heard the word "brat”.

 

'I'm not a brat.' He thought to himself, which probably would have gotten some sort of reaction from the man. That, or he would have just walked away and left Eren to let him get his damn food..."I _was_ watching," it was a poor argument because he knew he was lying and...Well, Eren was a terrible liar..."I just didn't see _you_." He practically blurted and barely even realized the words had left his mouth until he heard them himself... Not only was he taking dig at the man's height, (or lack of) but he was also probably digging his own grave.

Just to hear that, Levi’s grabbed the kid by the collar narrowing his eyes at him. “You little shit…you really want to be fucked up today don’t you?” The raven growled lowly glaring holes down into the Caribbean eyed male. Levi didn’t know who this guy was or who he thought he was, though he ought to know not to make fun of people he didn’t know. Did this brat not have any fucking manners? Levi took an eyeful of the male. Not too tall, brunette hair, good looking, and completely looked like a stubborn piece of shit that Levi wouldn’t want to deal with. “You need to learn not to deal with people you don’t even know. You didn’t see where you were going, end of conversation.” Levi claimed as he pushed Eren away, letting his shirt collar go. His face was still uninterested, though his eyes told a whole lot and he was pissed. There was a short amount of silence till Levi’s phone began to vibrate on his right pocket. “Shit, who can this be?”

 

Picking up his phone he looked over the name, his face scrunching up in disgust. It was Hange a.k.a Shitty Glasses. Blinking at it he picked it up to be accompanied by an urgent yell. “Yeah?” Levi answered holding the phone from his ear a bit. A few moments during the call Levi exchanged grunts with ‘uh-huh’. At the end of the call his face transformed into a disapproving frown, “Fuck I’m late…”

 

Not even bothering to explain the situation to the stranger in front of him (not like he needed to) he ran out the door. If only that damn boy got out of his way so he could get his tea and leave, he wouldn’t be late for what he needed to attend to.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
